Accidents Happen
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: Accidents just happen. And sometimes, positive things happen. Watch how an accidental kiss can impact Lucario and Sonic's friendship forever. Meanwhile, Lucas makes a video! A Lucario/Sonic one-shot, somewhat a humor fic. Please Read and Review.


Me: Lucas read the disclaimer!

Lucas: Um... okay... Double Dee Edd Boy does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. All characters elong to Nintendo except for Snake, owned by Konami, and Sonic, owned by Sega

Me: Now this is my first attempt at Yaoi (and my only attempt) so don't expect me to do something like this again UNLESS I feel like there's a original pairing. The reason? I'm just sick of all pairings and fics that are all about Marth OR Ike (or both). Don't get me wrong, I like Ike and Marth, but it's getting too much! And plus, Lucario and Sonic needs more love. And I made this because I saw a snapshot that was hilarious, so that snapshot was part of the inspiration for this one-shot

* * *

You know the phrase "accident's happen?" That phrase holds true for so many things. Spilling a cup of milk on the floor, peeing in your pants, that kind of stuff. But sometimes, accidents can create good outcomes.

Now one fine day, Lucario and Sonic were having a friendly spar. Just two friends sparring against each other for training for the real matches.

"Okay, why did you ask me to spar with you?" Sonic asked. "Not that I don't like you, you're very awesome, but why me?"

"Because I needed a punching bag and I thought you would be suitable for the job." Lucario replied.

Sonic sighed. That was his excuse every time Lucario needed to train. Last time, it was Wario, and before that, it was Ness.

"Okay... then catch me if you can!" Sonic shouted before running off.

Lucario gave a smirk. "Good. It'll help me work on my speed. Just what I need."

Lucario began chasing Sonic around the entire fields. While Sonic was fast enough to get away from Lucario, he didn't know that Lucario can be pretty sneaky at times. Like say, surprise Aura Spheres out of nowhere. Lucario can even sense Sonic's aura so he could e able to know where he is. But every time Lucario has a chance to strike, Sonic just runs right past him. Lucario just wouldn't give up. So he decided to go with another surprise attack.

Lucario managed to lure Sonic into the woods. Sonic could easily get lost in the woods, giving Lucario the chance to get Sonic. Once he had a detection of Sonic's aura, he jumped from teh tree, in hopes of catching Sonic for once. But he didn't account for where was he coming from, as he felt something crash into him in the front. He saw that it was Sonic who crashed into him. The two spun around a few times before falling to the ground, with Lucario on top of Sonic in an awkward position.

_"Oh my god Lucario! I did not know that about you!"_ a voice shouted. Lucario knew that voice. The voice belonged to Ness, who happened to enter the scene after the two crashed. Lucario can tell that message was transmitted telepathically. "_I'm right behind you."_

_"Know what Ness?"_ Lucario replied telepathically.

_"It's just... look just open your eyes and tell me what you see."_ Ness replied.

Lucario did was he was told. In his sights were Sonic's eyes, closed as well but starting to open.

_"I see Sonic, about to stare right at me for being this close."_ Lucario observed.

_"Yeah, but do you feel anything?"_ Ness asked.

_"Now that you mention it, I am currently tasting something weird..."_ Lucario observed.

To know what he was tasting, Lucario decided to lick whatever is sending signals to his brain from his taste buds. He couldn't identify what it excactly was, but it tasted like chili dogs. Funny thing was is that Sonic ate chili dogs five minutes before the training session began.

That's when Sonic's eye's shot right open. And from the looks of it, they were the eyes of someone shocked by an event. Lucario felt a wet substance from his tongue.

_"Lucario, what the hell!?"_ Sonic's thoughts were being transmitted to Lucario's mind. Lucario could tell that Sonic was shocked and disturbed. Then it hit him.

The object he was tasting... was Sonic's tongue. Of all things, it had to be Sonic's tongue! It only meant one thing...

Lucario was kissing Sonic!

"...Okay, I'm just going to leave before things get weird... Coming Lucas!" Ness shouted before leaving.

Here was Lucario, shocked that he had just found out that Lucario, clearly a male of his kind just like most of his species, kissing Sonic, who happened to be another male.

In shock, Lucario pulled away from Sonic, clearly disgusted for even doing such a thing.

"What the hell was that!?" Lucario asked in anger.

"I don't know! You were the one who kissed me!" Sonic talked back.

Lucario started to growl.

"You're not going to beat me to a pulp, will you?" Sonic asked nervously.

Suddenly, Lucario pushed Sonic towards a wall and grew furious.

"You're damn right I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Lucario snapped with a raised fist filled with aura.

As Lucario was ready to get on with Sonic's beating. But there was something that made him stop. Sure, he could also sense fear in Sonic's eyes. But what about those eyes? For some reason, they were a bit... lustful... wait, what!? Lustful? Where did that come from? And for some strange reason, heat was rising to his cheeks. Score one for having fur!

Lucario couldn't go though with it, so he dimmed the aura on his fist and lowered it.

"What? You're not gonna go though with it?" Sonic asked.

"No... I'm letting you off with a warning, but the next time it happens, consider yourself dead." Lucario threatened.

Lucario's composure went back to normal, not at all nervous. But he just can't help ut think about stuff about Sonic, like how his fearful eyes can be somewhat... cute... Lucario shook that thought off before it was projected in the form of telepathy.

"You know what, let's get ourselves some grub." Sonic suggested.

"Sure... anything to get this awkward moment off of my mind..." Lucario said.

"I bet after an hour or two, this whole event would be a funny memory." Sonic laughed.

Unknown to the two, there were two figures who were just leaving the scene and into the mansion. One of them held up a digital camera and on the screen, was the accidental kiss.

"Okay, this is so going on the internet." the figure said.

"Internet fame, here we come!" the other figure cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas were putting together a video.

"Are you sure this is going to make us internet superstars and beat Fred?" Ness asked.

"I'm not trying to beat Fred, I'm trying to expand his fandom." Lucas replied.

"So what is your character's name again?" NEss said as he started the video.

"Hey it's Ted! And I'm Fred's cousin!" the video started with a boy that looks excactly like Lucas! Except that his voice was all chipmunk-like.

The two watched the entire video to know what it's all about, mainly this particular video.

"I'm going to take pictures of Smashers and post them all on the internet! IT'll be so hackin' awesome!" Lucas (being Ted), cheered while taking out a digital camera.

"But we're not taking the pictures." Lucas replied.

"Okay, I'm going to post them on teh internet now! Yay!" Lucas (Ted) cheered while uploading the photos.

Suddenly, Popo and Nana burst through the door.

"We got the pictures!" Nana shouted, holding up the digital camera.

"You sent the Ice Climbers to take pictures!?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Someone's gotta find cool pictures." Ness replied.

Lucas sighed and grabbed the camera from Nana. He then hooked the camera to the computer and the screen displayed the many pictures that the two took.

"Well, what do you think?" Popo asked.

"Well, I can tell this one's awesome!" Ness said as he pointed to a picture of Samus in a bikini.

"No, that one!" Nana shouted as she pointed to a picture of Bowser squirting milk out of his nose.

"Hey, click on that one." Ness said.

Lucas did was he was told. The picture that popped up shocked the kids.

"Whoa!" Lucas shouted.

"So should we? I mean, it's kinda awkward." Nana said nervously.

"Are you kidding? IT's gonna make us famous! Put it in!" Ness shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if Ness gets that it's my videos..." Lucas sighed.

* * *

Lucario and Sonic sat down a table in the mess hall, hoping that food would get the awkward event out of their mind.

Suddenly, Peach sat across from them.

"What is it Princess?" Lucario asked.

"What's up Peach?" Sonic asked.

"I was just in a giving type of mood, so I decided to give candy out to everybody!" Peach cheered.

"Sweet!" Sonic cheered, no pun intended. Lucario sighed at the potential pun.

"Kisses?" Peach suddenly asked.

"I didn't kiss him!" Both Lucario and Sonic shouted in panic when Peach said kisses.

Peach gave the two a weird look.

"I mean the candy called kisses!" Peach said as she took out a bag of kisses (the candy kind).

"Oh. Yeah, sure!" Sonic said nervously.

Peach gave five of the candies to Sonic and started to pour some on Lucario's paw.

"And I'm going to give you extras since you love chocolate so much Lucario. Consider it a gift." Peach chirped.

"Thank you princess." Lucario replied.

There were more on the table. Lucario couldn't help but take some.

"You took a kiss from Sonic, not me." Peach pointed out.

"It was an accident! A total mistake! I don't even like Sonic's kisses! If I wanted one, I would want yours!" Lucario reacted instantly.

"Hey! My kisses are just as good as her kisses!" Sonic argued, only realizing that he's starting to bring up the subject.

The two started to argue about the subject, not knowing that Peach could hear.

"Guys!" Peach shouted, making the two stop.

The two stared at her.

"Are you guys okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah! Fine! Couldn't be better!" Lucario and Sonic said nervously.

"It's just chocolate." Peach pointed out.

The two laughed nervously before proceeding into eating their candies.

"So want to get back to our training?" Lucario asked Sonic.

Sonic's ears perked. That was the question that probrably caused the accident.

"Umm. I... have things.... to do... so I'll be... unavilable the whole day bye!" Sonic said nervously before running off.

For the next hour or two, the two proceeded on their normal lives. But every time Lucario got even near Sonic, he always seems to run off to somewhere with an excuse. Lucario didn't like this one but that Sonic's avoiding him and the same goes for Sonic. So the two decided to ask people who they really trust.

* * *

Sonic was walking down the hallway in hopes of avoiding Lucario. But instead, another good friend of his stopped him.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic..." the voice said.

In front of Sonic was Fox McCloud.

"Hey Fox." Sonic greeted.

"You could've found the girl of your dreams and kissed her but instead you kissed Lucario?" Fox asked.

Sonic was shocked. How did Fox find out about this?

"How did you know!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I saw a picture in Lucas' computer and I found out it's the Lucario we know." Fox explained. He stared at the hedgehog with crossed arms. "You might as well explain myself."

"It was just a friendly spar! But if anyone finds out, they'll most likely tell other people and I'm pretty much ruined!" Sonic shouted in distress.

"Okay, calm down. Did you experience any nervousness about Lucario afterwards?" Fox asked.

"Well, there's the fact that I have been avoiding Lucario for the past hour. And every time Peach brought up kisses when she gave us some, it got me all nervous!" Sonic explained.

Fox started to think about the events that happened.

"I could see why you would start to be attatched to him." Fox said.

"I'm not!" Sonic argued.

"Dude, I could easily tell you're lying." Fox replied.

Sonic sighed in defeat. Even when avoiding him, Lucario still comes into his mind.

"Maybe you're right..." Sonic said in defeat.

"Sonic, if you really feel that way about Lucario, you're gonna have to fix this problem with Lucario or he will avoid you for the rest of his life." Fox explained to Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said as he took out a baseball bat of nowhere, with the face of evil on his face. Fox looked shocked, as Sonic was implying that he's gonna kill Lucario so that he would never be this nervous again.

"But first I have to return this to Ness." Sonic said in realization.

"Why not just talk to him?" Fox suggested.

"Well... if that'll work... so see ya!" Sonic said before leaving Fox.

"Good luck with that!" Fox shouted.

Suddenly, Fox felt a pain on his shin and fell down, groaning in pain while rubbing his leg. He looked to see that Ness was the one who kicked him.

"Where's my baseball bat!? I need it!" Ness shouted at Fox.

"Sonic said that he'll return it to you by taking it to your room! Why kick me!?" Fox shouted in anger.

"Oh. Okay." Ness said before leaving for his room, leaving Fox to suffer in the pain of being kicked on the shin.

* * *

Lucario decided to ask another one of his trustworthy friends. He couldn't ask Meta Knight (since he would have comment on it) so he asked the next best guess.

"Falco, I need to talk to you about something." Lucario began to start the conversation.

Of all people, he had to ask Falco.

"Is it about your kiss with Sonic?" Falco asked in reply.

"Wait, how do you know?" Lucario asked.

"It was on the news." Falco said as he pointed to the TV.

A recording of The Smashing News came on the TV right when Falco said so.

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Diane Simmons."

"Our top story today, smasher Lucas becomes an internet sensation after posting a comedy video that should serve as the spin off another internet sensation, Fred Figglehorn. Lucas calls his character Ted, who has a chipmunk voice and fast talking who claims to be Fred's cousin. And now Lucas and Fred, who is coincedentally played by a boy named Lucas, are battling who gets the top spot as most subscribed as youtube." Tom said. "We now go to Asian Reporter Tricia Takanawa."

"Thank you Tom. I am here with Lucas who created the Ted character. Lucas, what made you make the character?" Tricia asked.

"Well, I watched Fred's videos and wanted to make a different version of Fred. It wasn't to take him down, it was to expand the Fred fandom to other people." Lucas replied.

"Thank you Lucas. Back to you Tom." Tricia finished.

"In other news, fans start to question Sonic's sexual orientation, as an anonymous user sent us a picture of what appears to be Sonic and Lucario 'locking lips.' This particular Lucario is a male. Fans are debating whether or not it was an accident. This same picture was featured in Lucas' first Ted video, 'Ted Takes Pictures.'" Diane said putting air quotes on "locking lips."

"Sure would hate to be those two right now." Tom added.

"I also saw it on Lucas' Ted video. Which would definately beat Fred in comedy!" Falco added.

"Damn it all..." Lucario said to himself.

"Okay, so people think you're in love with Sonic thanks to Lucas videos." Falco was saying.

"I'm not! But lately, Sonic's been avoiding me for the past hour. And three hours ago, we got nervous wheenver anybody brings up anything related to a kiss, even a candy called Kisses." Lucario replied.

"Dude, if Sonic's avoiding you, then he's attracted to you. And chances are, you might be." Falco pointed out.

Lucario hit the bird on the chest. "I am not!"

Falco didn't retaliate and said, "I'm just saying. He could come up to you and tell his feelings for you." Falco replied.

Lucario sighed and started to walk. "I'm gonna think this over..."

* * *

Lucario was in his secret meditation spot, which was inside a cave hidden in the woods. He did his usual stuff in his cave, meditation. Whenever he does this, he always clears his mind of everything, so thta nothing can disrupt him.

But today, he couldn't concentrate. He had been thinking about what Falco said and evertyhing had happened since the accidental kiss. More importantly, he's been thinking about Sonic. He couldn't get his mind off of Sonic. In fact, the thought of Sonic being attracted to him still was engraved into his mind.

_"What if it is true," _Lucario thought to himself_ "What if Sonic could be attracted to me... and I could be the same?"_

Lucario had to stop meditating. Apparently, he just couldn't concentrate today.

Lucario decided to head back to the mansion and just take a nap.

"Maybe... Sonic could be..." Lucario said to himself.

On his way back, Lucario could've sword he heard something. He stayed alert in case it could be someone to attack him.

But instead, someone grabbed him and next thing he knew, he was being pinned on a tree. He opened his eyes to see that the person who pinned him was Sonic.

"What the hell Sonic!?" Lucario asked in shock.

Lucario wanted to kick him on the shin. Whatever reason Sonic pinned him to a tree, he didn't want to find out. So Lucario raised his foot and started to swing his leg towards Sonic's leg. But suddenly, his leg suddenly stopped in mid-air, just before it could even make contact with Sonic's leg. Instead, he just put his foot down, because something else was making contact with the hedgehog. It was his mouth.

He couldn't belive it. Sonic kissed him **_AGAIN_** and this time, it was one-hundred percent deliberate. Sonic intended to lock lips with Lucario. And just to make it even more awkward, a tongue slipped into Lucario's mouth. What was he trying to do, recreate the accidental kiss with a few twists to make Sonic look innocent?

But there was something about the tongue that made Lucario felt... serene. Sonic's tongue tasted like chocolate, Lucario's favorite food. If he had to guess, Sonic ate chocolate before this awkward event happened (and the possibility of the candy Peach gave him would still be lingering). In fact, Lucario can even smell the chocolate, guessing that it was just one minute ago that he ate it. But it's free taste of chocolate. And maybe Falco was right, Sonic started to experience feelings to Lucario right after the accident that Sonic thought would be a funny memory an hour after it. But right now, Lucario was liking every second of it. He closed his formerly shocked eyes, to show Sonic how much Lucario is liking the moment, as well as the sweet taste of chocolate.

Of course, even after they pulled away, he still could feel Sonic's lips right on his. Lucario gave a smile, knowing that he couldn't be any more happier.

"You aren't gonna beat me to a pulp are you?" Sonic asked, this time it sounded more playful.

Lucario shook his head, chuckling. "Nope. I'll let this one slide."

Sonic finally released Lucario from the tree, giving the jackal his freedom back.

"Let's go back. After that moment, I'm beginning to crave chocolate." Lucario said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sonic added, but then asked a stupid question, "Wouldn't it be weird if this was on Lucas' Ted videos?"

"Not at all Sonic. Not at all." Lucario replied. "Anthough If Lucas filmed this, I will kill Ness if he thought of it."

Lucario and Sonic, with arms around shoulders, began to walk back to the mansion, feeling the happiest they can be.

Somewhere in the bushes, not far from the spot where Sonic and Lucario kissed, Lucas was finished recording a scene for his next Ted video with Ness, who was holding the video camera and was showing the footage. The footage has Lucas hiding in the bushes saying some random things. In the background, was the moment between the blue friends.

"You want this on the video?" Lucas asked, not asking about the scene behind him.

"Let's put on there!" Ness cheered.

Ness and Lucas went back to the mansion to put part of the Ted video, not caring about thefaithful moment in the background that brought Lucario and Sonic together.

* * *

I know this one-shot was lame but I wanted to give this pair some attention and recognize myself as the first to do Lucario/Sonic (even if it is Yaoi unless you do it with a female Lucario, thus turning the pair into a Hetero). Still, I tried my best and if you start to like this pairing, feel free to use it becuase I might not be doing any more yaoi unless there's a pairing that pops into my mind that nobody else has tried. So for all yaoi fangirls who love Sonic and/or Lucario and felt that either of them need more love, feel free to thank me. So now, a new couple is born to the fandom.

Oh, and I also put a side story on there to impact the main story (by not much XD!)

If you want to see the snapshot that inspired this one shot, go to my profile and look for the story description. There's a link to the snapshot. If you can't seem to find it, PM me and I will give it to you (although it shouldn't be that hard, since that link is pretty much the only link in my profile XD). I really don't know why I referenced Fred though. I got bored though, so maybe that's why I referenced Fred. But I did reference the news crew from Family Guy (and I will in future fic whenever there's a news segment). During the making, an episode of Ned's Declassified came into mind so that episode is also the inspiration for the one shot.

So please review, but don't flame.


End file.
